Tosaka Hiroomi
|Title = |Image = HIROOMI_TOSAKA_-_Who_Are_You_promo.jpg |Caption = HIROOMI TOSAKA promoting Who Are You? (2020) |Birth Name = Tosaka Hiroomi トサカ ヒロオミ |Stage Name = HIROOMI TOSAKA (solo activities) |Nickname = OMI (オミ) |Born = March 12, 1987 (age ) |Birth = Tokyo, Japan |Blood = A |Sign = Pisces |Occupation = Singer, performer, actor |Years Active = 2010-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |Website = avex.jp/hiroomi_tosaka |Profile = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS EXILE TRIBE mobile |Twitter = @HIROOMI_3JSB_ |Instagram = @3JSB_HIROOMI_TOSAKA |Other = YouTube channel Weibo |Group1 = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |join = September 15, 2010 |left = |time = |position = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease = "Best Friend's Girl" |lastrelease = }} Tosaka Hiroomi (登坂広臣) is a singer, performer and actor. He's a member of the group Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. He was also member of Sandaime's special unit THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE. Tosaka debuted as a soloist with the digital single "WASTED LOVE" on July 2017. For his solo activities he uses the stage name HIROOMI TOSAKA. Biography Early Life Tosaka Hiroomi was born on March 12, 1987 in Tokyo, Japan. He has one sister. Tosaka is a Kubota Barber Beauty College graduate and became a beautician after the graduation but quit in half year of job.三代目JSB登坂広臣、知られざる過去告白に驚きの声 He then worked as an apparel employee.三代目JSB登坂広臣「この人がいなかったら、今の自分はいない」前職同僚に感謝 2010 In February, Tosaka participated of the EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2 ~Yume wo Motta Wakamonotachi e~. On September 15, it was announced that Tosaka had successfully passed the live screening of the audition and was announced as vocalist of Sandaime J Soul Brothers alongside Imaichi Ryuji. 2014 In August, Tosaka made acting debut with the movie Hot Road. 2015 In October, he released his first photo essay NOBODY KNOWS.https://m.tribe-m.jp/static_renew_before/member/tosaka/book/nobody_knows/index 2017 On July 27, Tosaka made solo debut with the digital single "WASTED LOVE". On October 13, he released his second digital single "DIAMOND SUNSET". 2018 On January 26, Tosaka released his third digital single "LUXE", featuring Sandaime groupmate CRAZYBOY. On August 8, Tosaka released his first solo album FULL MOON. From August 18 to December 23, Tosaka went on his first solo tour HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON". 2019 On April 10, Tosaka released his first physical single "SUPERMOON". On July 12, he released the digital single "SUPERMOON ~Sen~". On July 20 and 21, Tosaka held his first solo overseas concert in Taipei titled HIROOMI TOSAKA TAIPEI CONCERT 2019 SUPERMOON ~UNDER THE MOONLIGHT~. On November 20, he released his second physical single "OVERDOSE". 2020 On January 8, HIROOMI released his second album Who Are You?. From January 23 to February 24, HIROOMI and RYUJI IMAICHI will hold the special showcase live tour LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 SPECIAL SHOWCASE RYUJI IMAICHI / HIROOMI TOSAKA. Discography Note: all releases are under the name '''HIROOMI TOSAKA' except when mentioned.'' Studio Albums # 2018.08.08 FULL MOON # 2020.01.08 Who Are You? Joint Albums * 2018.06.06 FUTURE (Disc 3) Singles # 2019.04.10 SUPERMOON # 2019.11.20 OVERDOSE Digital Singles # 2017.07.27 WASTED LOVE # 2017.10.13 DIAMOND SUNSET # 2018.01.26 LUXE * 2019.05.24 BLUE SAPPHIRE ~Gekijou-ban "Meitantei Conan Konjou no Fist" ver. 2019.07.12 SUPERMOON ~Sen~ Pre-release Digital Singles # 2019.11.15 OVERDOSE # 2019.12.19 Who Are You? # 2019.12.19 One Way Love Collaboration / Others * 2016.06.15 Various Artists - HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (Disc 2 #2 "SIN" (ACE OF SPADES feat. Tosaka Hiroomi), #4 "CHAIN BREAKER" (PKCZ® feat. Tosaka Hiroomi)) * 2016.10.12 ACE OF SPADES x PKCZ® feat. Tosaka Hiroomi - "TIME FLIES" * 2017.02.24 CRAZYBOY - NEOTOKYO EP (#4 "OZ Monster" feat. OMI) * 2017.04.28 - " " feat. Tosaka Hiroomi, , CRAZYBOY * 2017.08.02 - (#6 "Beauty Mark" feat. Tosaka Hiroomi, SWAY; #8 "CHAIN BREAKER" (ALBUM Ver) feat. Tosaka Hiroomi, CRAZYBOY; #12 "BED ROOM" feat. CRAZYBOY, Tosaka Hiroomi) * 2018.01.19 CRAZYBOY - NEOTOKYO Ⅲ EP (#1 "FIRST CLASS XMAS" feat. OMI) * 2018.06.16 HONEST BOYZ® - "BEPPING SOUND" feat. HIROOMI TOSAKA * 2018.08.29 SWAY - UNCHAINED (#6 "XXX" feat. AK-69 & HIROOMI TOSAKA) Video Releases # 2019.02.27 HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" Works Music ; Lyrics * 2015 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Link" * 2016 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Beautiful Life" * 2016 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Born in the EXILE" * 2017 CRAZYBOY - "OZ Monster" feat. OMI * 2018 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "RAINBOW" * 2019 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - "Yes we are" * 2019 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - "Hanauta ~Flowers for you~" ; Solo Songs * "Link" ; Radio * 2011-2012 Keep On Dreaming ; Music Video Appearances * 2018 EXILE SHOKICHI - "Underdog" Cinema/Television ; Dramas * 2015 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2016 HiGH&LOW Season2 ; Movies * 2014 Hot Road * 2015 Terraced House Kuroujingu doa Kindan no Fuku Onsei-ban * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE RED RAIN * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION * 2019 Yuki no Hana ; TV Shows * 2012-2013 EX-LOUNGE * 2013-2014 Terraced House Publications ; Photobooks * 2015.10 NOBODY KNOWS Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2018.08.18-2018.12.23 HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" # 2020.01.23-2020.02.24 LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 SPECIAL SHOWCASE RYUJI IMAICHI / HIROOMI TOSAKA (joint tour with RYUJI IMAICHI) ; Concerts # 2019.07.20-2019.07.21 HIROOMI TOSAKA TAIPEI CONCERT 2019 SUPERMOON ~UNDER THE MOONLIGHT~ Awards * 2014 39th Hochi Film Award - Best New Artist (for Hot Road) * 2014 38th Japan Academy Prize - Rookie Actor Award (for Hot Road) * 2014 69th Mainichi Film Awards - Suponichi Grand Prix Rookie Award (for Hot Road) * 2014 24th Japanese Film Critics Awards - Rookie Actor Award (for Hot Road) References External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:Tosaka Hiroomi Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Members Category:THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Category:THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:1987 Births Category:2010 Debut Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:Solo Artists Category:Pisces